


Allure

by SParkie96



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fantasizing, Leon Hurts So Prettily, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Resident Evil 6, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: If Simmons can't have him, no one can.Takes place a month before the Tall Oaks Incident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Non-con/Rape Elements.

The way the blonde stands at attention makes Derek Simmons jealous, watching as those blue eyes looked upon the President with admiration and devotion. The way he says “Yes, Sir” in that soft tone stirs something in Simmons, specifically in his loins, wanting those words to be directed at him instead of Benford. Though, he would rather hear the blonde say those words while on his knees and servicing him with that beautiful mouth and soft lips while Derek had his hand tangled in those golden locks.

Simmons had been watching Leon S. Kennedy for a while now. Noticing the way the younger male would trail behind the President during important meetings or wander the halls of the White House like a lost puppy dog while on duty. The way the blonde would look at Adam with such interest, stand a bit straighter in the older man’s presence, and laughed at even the dumbest of Adam’s jokes made the National Security Advisor wonder if there was something else going on between the two. Derek had seen the way Adam had stolen glances at Leon during dinners, watching the blonde intently before turning his head away, as if he had never been looking at all.

Perhaps while Adam went over important documents in the Oval Office, Leon was nestled between his knees and head in his lap. Those plump lips wrapped around his friend’s cock while Adam asked his opinion on certain bills and legislations. Afterward, he probably bent the Agent over the mahogany desk and had his way with him. Perhaps he sat back in the chair while the blonde rode him.

Maybe Benford was not the only one Little Leon gave himself to. He noticed that the blonde was well liked by seemingly everyone around the White House when he came around. Simmons wondered if the object of his desires had been passed around by the various staff working here. He could just imagine Leon servicing several men at once in one of the conference rooms. The blonde going around the table being used and abused while their coworkers spoke business, like the little slut wasn't even there.

Simmons scanned over Leon’s form as he and the President spoke about Leon’s work in the DSO. His eyes lingered on the Agent’s denim clad ass, wondering just how many men have had their go at the blonde. The older man withheld a noise and willed his arousal down. The blonde had haunted his dreams, having several fantasies where the blonde was cuffed to his bed, begging the elder to fuck his tight little hole. Others included him cornering Leon in the Oval Office when no one was around and having his way with him on one of the leather couches. The thought of his dreams making him crave a taste of whatever the blonde was offering to everyone else. There was no way that such a beautiful specimen was still single. He had to be hooking up with someone or multiple people. Who could resist such a handsome young man?

He heard a rumor floating around that Leon was currently intimate with one Christopher Redfield, BSAA Captain and founder. He had later confirmed that rumor for himself when he saw Redfield show up during one of the meetings, sharing a quick kiss with the blonde outside of the conference rooms before heading inside. Another time, Chris showed up to “borrow” Leon for Lunch. The eldest Redfield would often drop-off and pick-up Leon at the White House as well.

Jealousy grew in Simmons’ heart. How dare the blonde spread his legs for anyone other than him? Leon was his and his alone. On the bright side, he hadn’t seen Redfield around for a while. The man had been deployed with the BSAA to Edonia a couple months back, but Simmons already knew how that mission was going.

“I’m going to tell them everything. Everything we know about the Raccoon City Incident.” Benford said.

Simmons suddenly turned his head to his friend, caught off guard by that statement. Oh, they were talking about the Press Conference discussion that would take place in Tall Oaks. The NSA forgot that they were actually having any type of discussion, his thoughts too distracted by the blonde nymph in the room. Leon protested, the way his voice pleaded with Benford went straight to Simmons’ groin. The older man folded his hands in his lap in an attempt to cover his growing erection, watching from his space at the black couch.

As the President explained to Leon why he was revealing the truth to the public, Simmons tuned him out with a roll of his eyes. He already knew about Adam’s ridiculous idea; the man had brought it up in a prior meeting. Simmons had a plan in place that would keep the secret of Raccoon City just that: a secret. Sadly, it could result in the death of thousands, including his dear friend of thirty years. A small sacrifice in order to maintain the Natural Order of the World. After all, it was his job to protect National Security.

“I’ve always valued your friendship, Leon.” Benford said, causing Simmons to withhold a snort.

“I bet you do…” Simmons said under his breath.

He couldn’t wait to launch the attack, one less suitor to claim his precious blonde. Benford had dismissed the two men, informing him that he had couple more meetings for the rest of the day. He also put a raincheck on that dinner/business meeting with Simmons, suggesting that the older take Leon in his absence. Brown eyes immediately turned to meet surprised blues.

“I…um, thank you for the offer, Sir, but I should probably…” Leon stuttered.

“Nonsense, Leon. You’ve been working hard all day. Take a break, I’m sure your work can wait. You’ve met my friend Derek Simmons, right? The National Security Advisor?” Benford asked.

Simmons smiled, getting up off of the couch to hold a hand out to the blonde. Of course, Leon had not met him officially prior to now. He probably only heard stories of Derek from Benford. The younger man hesitantly grabbed the elder’s hand, introducing himself, before explaining that he had heard about Simmons from President Benford. Simmons’ smiled widened, explaining that he already knew who Leon was, having heard about the young man and seen him around the White House a couple of times. The Agent made a noise of embarrassment, hand scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I hope you’re hungry, Mr. Kennedy. I have a table reserved at one of the finest restaurants in DC. They serve the best steaks in town.” Simmons explained, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

Leon tensed, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Simmons smiled at the sight, leading the blonde to his car, even though the younger insisted that he could just follow him in his car. The elder shrugged, telling him that it was really not a problem. Plus, why waste gas if they were going to the same place? Leon begrudgingly accepted the offer, allowing Simmons to open his door for him. Sitting himself in the driver’s seat, Simmons drove them to the restaurant.

* * *

If he had another drink, he was going to pass out. After Simmons had taken him to the restaurant, in which Leon felt extremely underdressed, for one of the best steak dinners he had ever had, the elder suggested getting drinks at the bar down the street. Leon was unsure at first, informing the elder that he should probably get back to the office. Simmons shook him off, telling him that he wasn’t the only agent working for the DSO and FOS. Plus, the drinks would be on Simmons. Leon caved and joined the elder for drinks.

Halfway through the night, Leon was throwing back drinks and telling the elder funny things that happened around the office. Simmons listened intently, not drinking nearly as much as Leon had. By the way the elder was talking to him and complimenting him, the blonde was pretty sure this man was hitting on him, but that could be the alcohol playing tricks with his mind. Though, he was pretty sure the hand on his thigh wasn’t just the alcohol screwing with him. With a chuckle, Leon moved his leg out of the elder’s grasp.

Leon checked his watch, “I should probably g-go. It’s getting l-late.” He explained.

Simmons raised a brow, “Oh? Do you have a curfew, Mr. Kennedy? Mrs. or Ms. Kennedy need you home at a certain time?” he asked playfully.

Leon shook his head with a chuckle, “Mr. Redfield, actually, but I haven’t seen him in months.” He said tearfully.

Simmons offered Leon a napkin, asking the younger what had happened. The blonde accepted the napkin, explaining that Chris had gone on a mission in Edonia months ago. Something, apparently, went wrong, resulting in the majority of his team being killed in action. Chris went missing and was somewhere out there all alone. Leon hadn’t been able to sleep well in months and missed him terribly. The BSAA currently had people out there looking for him, a “Piers Nivans” texted Leon updates should anything change. Though Chris could pull himself out of any situation, Leon was starting to lose hope, convinced that the man was truly dead this time.

The older man, though internally did not care, wore a fake look of sympathy. He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. He reassured the younger that Chris was not dead and was probably taking some time off somewhere. Or he had been too traumatized by whatever happened to be home right now. That didn’t help Leon at all, noticing that the blonde’s face drops more. The alcohol was making the blonde more emotional. With a sad sigh, Leon wondered out loud why he wouldn’t at least call.

Simmons shrugged, “It’s his loss really, leaving such a beautiful man behind to constantly worry about his lover’s wellbeing.” He said, laying a hand on top of Leon’s own.

There was an awkward silence between them, the younger man not responding to the compliment, but staring at their hands. The compliment and the action confirming the agent’s suspicions. He looked down at his watch again, trying to think of an excuse to leave as he suddenly did not feeling comfortable around the elder. Had he been sending Simmons the wrong signals? He really wished Chris would swoop through the doors of the bar and rescue him from this situation.

“I-I should probably call a cab. I’ll need a ride, uh, home. Thanks for Dinner and the Drinks, Derek.” he slurred, pulling his hand away as he pulled out his phone.

Simmons stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, “Nonsense. Let me drive you home.”

* * *

The car ride home was awkward to say the least, Leon struggling to stay conscious while also directing Derek to his apartment complex. His speech was starting to slur, causing the older man to chuckle in amusement. Leon asked about his car, but it was so garbled and incoherent Simmons only laughed in response. He was going to have fun with this one, and there would be no Chris Redfield here to ruin his fun. He kept a hand on the blonde’s thigh, rubbing the inside of it and teasing the younger through his pants. The blonde moaned, pushing the elder’s hand off of his leg.

Upon arriving at the apartment complex, Leon insisted that he could get to his apartment just fine, but Simmons told him that he would help him. The blonde was too drunk to walk, so he would take him up. The blonde stumbled, leaning against the older man as he was helped up the steps and to his apartment. Unlocking the door and kicking it open, Simmons dragged the younger inside, kicking the door shut with his foot.

“I’m…I’m okay. Real-really.” Leon said, flopping down on his couch, “You can…go now…”

Simmons raised a brow, “Without a goodbye kiss?” he asked, locking the door.

Brows furrowed at the elder’s question, “Wha…?”

The older man took off his suit jacket, laying it down on the table by the front door before making his way to the couch. He kneeled between the blonde’s legs, pushing his knee against the younger’s groin. His arms rested on either side of Leon’s head, trapping him on the couch. Leon pushed himself up as he tried to move away, blue eyes wide in shock. Simmons’ whole demeanor changed as he told him not to act so shocked, knowing about how easy Leon gave it up. About how he had been teasing Simmons for months like the whore he was.

“What…? What are you talking about?” Leon whispered, arms suddenly pinned to the couch, "G-Get...off!"

“I know you’ve been sleeping with President Benford. I know you’ve been giving it up to the White House staff. Is that how you’ve succeeded in life? Sleeping your way to the top?” Simmons asked, mouth biting and kissing at the younger’s throat.

Leon struggled under him, sobering up and thrashing in the other’s grip, “I-I’ve never slept with the President! I’ve never slept with anyone other than Chris and Ada! I don’t know what the hell y-you’re talking about!” he protested.

Simmons laughed, ripping the jacket off of the other before trailing his hands underneath of the blonde’s shirt. Leon shoved at the older man’s shoulders, demanding that the older man get the fuck off of him. Simmons mocked him, suggesting that maybe that’s why Chris didn’t come home; because he knew how much of a whore his Little Leon was. He reassured the younger that he wouldn’t leave, he would forgive him and accept him regardless. Hands began to undo the younger’s belt and pants.

With an angered holler, Leon kicked the elder off of him, sending the elder sprawling to the floor with a heavy thud. Leon shot up from the couch, demanding to know just who the fuck Simmons thought he was. That he would report his inappropriate behavior and this incident to President Benford. Simmons only laughed at him, asking the younger who would believe him. It was his word; a lowly DSO Agent, against Simmons’; the National Security Advisor. In the end, Leon would be lucky to still have his job by the time he filed the report and it went through investigation. Simmons would make sure that Leon would be put out in the streets in the end. The younger would have no choice but to get down on his knees and beg the elder for forgiveness.

Leon wrapped his arms around himself, “Get out.” He growled.

Simmons grabbed his jacket, approaching the younger, “Oh, now, my Little Lion. Don’t be like that.”

“Get the fuck out!” Leon hollered, pointing at his door.

With a growl, Simmons ripped the door open, telling the blonde that he would regret this. If he was smart, he would stay away from the office for a couple days. He might not have a job if he didn’t. Leon hollered at him to get the fuck out of his apartment before he called the cops. The elder slammed the door with a loud bang, leaving Leon to sink down on to the couch, face buried in his hands. The blonde shook as he was wracked with tears. Is that what the rumor floating around the White House was? That he was sleeping around? He would never do that! The only people he had ever slept with were Ada and Chris. No one else. Was that why Simmons had been so eager to take him out? Hoping that the blonde would put out?

He _really_ wished Chris was here.

* * *

Simmons stomped out of the apartment complex, turning back to stare at the building with a look of disgust. That little harlot was playing hard to get and he could tell it was going to get under his skin. The blonde would pay. Simmons had considered calling the DSO and FOS to inform them to give Agent Kennedy the day off the day that Simmons would launch the attack. He had a better plan instead; he would attack Tall Oaks and pin the blame on the blonde.

If Simmons couldn’t have Leon, then no one could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WANTED: Looking for someone to translate stories from English to Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2

The attack had been a success. The secret of Raccoon City was safe once more. The President was gone along with seventy-thousand Tall Oaks residents, a small sacrifice for the sake of National Security. And in a twist of fate, his little blonde lion had survived the attack unscathed. Well, physically unscathed. Last Simmons had heard, Leon had been burdened with the responsibility of putting down the infected President. He almost felt sorry for the younger male. It must have been so hard for him to look into his lover’s undead eyes before shooting him. His voice sounded so broken when he had reintroduced himself over the phone, acting as though they hadn’t known each other. Those blue eyes held such hatred when they looked upon the older man. He could practically see the gears turning in the younger man’s skull, no doubt with a plan in mind.

Derek needed a scapegoat for the incident. Prior to the attack, Leon heeded Simmons’ warning about staying away from the White House. The younger male had avoided the building like the plague, showing up as infrequently as possible. The staff and the President had become worried, wondering just what had gotten into the DSO Agent. Simmons had planted the idea in everyone’s minds that Leon was acting really suspicious. Helena Harper, a Secret Service agent, constantly jumped to the absent blonde’s defense, making her look suspicious as well (considering she barely knew Leon). The blonde’s constant absence made him the perfect candidate and suspect for the Tall Oaks attack. A piece of information he happily shoved in the younger’s face.

Had Leon just submitted to him that night, the blonde wouldn’t be in this situation.

No matter, Derek would be seeing him again soon. One of his own agents had overheard Hunnigan talking to Leon and Agent Helena Harper about faking the agents’ deaths and getting them on a plane to China to catch the NSA. Simmons’ agent was supposed to follow the blonde, but apparently a wild J’avo had commandeered the plane, forcing it to crash here in Lanshiang. He just hoped Leon’s Survival Instinct followed him over from America.

The sound of his phone ringing caused Simmons to roll his eyes. Who the hell was calling him? With an annoyed growl, the older male pulled his phone out of his pocket, raising a brow at the name on the caller ID. How the fuck did Agent Sherry Birkin escape from Carla’s custody? That meant Wesker’s son was free as well. Christ, couldn’t that woman do anything right? She couldn’t even follow through with a Leon clone, too busy making replicas of Ada Wong. What the hell was he supposed to do with another Ada Wong?

“Simmons Speaking.” He answered curtly.

Sherry’s annoying voice filled his ear, but he did not pay attention to anything she was saying. The girl was such a know-it-all and constantly needed approval. She wanted to set up a rendezvous about some important intel she had on Neo-Umbrella. Apparently, she was also bringing back-up. Before he could question who, she thought she was going to bring, after being told not to contact anyone, he heard a familiar voice that went straight to his groin. His Blonde Lion was with her, and boy did the younger sound angry.

Good, anger suited the blonde.

Simmons set up a rendezvous point, telling her to bring her “back-up” with her. After hanging up, he had called to his Family and told them to prepare themselves and the plane. They were going to have company and would need to get out of there as soon as possible. He was going to drag Leon out of China kicking and screaming, even if he had to drag him by his hair. When they got back to the states, he was going to lock his little Lion up in a gilded cage. Maybe fit him with a collar and golden chain before he tamed him. The thought of the blonde on his hands and knees, naked and collared nearly caused him to break his phone.

He couldn’t wait to get his hands on the blonde. He needed him now.

* * *

“Ada!” Leon hollered in protest.

After locking him and Helena in yet another room, Ada Wong activated another trap; circular machines that almost resembled floor vacuums but with explosive charges, further confusing the DSO Agent. The entire time they pursued her, she tried to kill them. She had helped them back in Tall Oaks, so what the hell was the big idea? They just needed her help, but she wouldn’t listen. If he had pleaded with her in the past, she would at least grant him the small mercy of hearing him out. It was as if she were a completely different person than the one Leon had grown to know.

Then again, it didn’t help that she was being pursued by what looked like two BSAA Agents as well.

The agent cursed as another machine got too close, blowing a small explosive at his feet and temporarily stunning him. Hunnigan’s voice called their attention, telling them that she would try to hack the security system in order to get them out of there. Helena lowered her gun and went to the control panel for the door, deciding to help Hunnigan and move the process along a bit quicker. Leon held off the Death Machines.

In another bizarre twist, Ada unlocked the doors and disabled the machines. With a smirk, she bolted once more. Leon sighed in annoyance, but him and Helena continued their chase anyway. Helena asked him if Ada had always been like this. He admitted that she had always enjoyed the chase, but it had never been this bad. Then again, he hadn’t seen her in years due to her laying low. A part of his brain still wondered about her, but that part slowly became quiet over the years as he grew closer to Chris.

“Chris?” Helena asked.

“He’s my…uh, partner.” Leon said.

Helena raised a brow, “Like “Work Partner” or…”

“Boyfriend.” Leon replied.

Helena raised her brows, kind of surprised. They way Leon had been talking about Ada earlier, she thought they had been together. The way the blonde spoke to the stewardess on the plane, she thought he was flirting. And then there was the way he would playfully flirt with Hunnigan from time to time. Not once did he speak of this “Chris” character. Even though he kept to himself about his personal life, she didn’t expect Leon to be into guys. Then again, she didn’t really know him all that well, having only worked with him a handful of times prior to Tall Oaks.

Leon told her that he would gossip about his personal life later. Right now, they had one Ada Wong to catch before the BSAA Agents did. With a nod, she followed his lead as they moved and sprinted down the corridors. A voice above them demanding that Ada stop nearly froze Leon in place. His heart pounded in his ears and chest, breath caught in his throat. He never really paid attention to the agents when they spoke before but hearing the one this close...was that…?

The DSO Agent shook his head. No, it couldn’t have been. Chris would have told him if he was going to China, instead of just going MIA for six months without contact. Leon’s brain and ears were messing with him. Chris wasn’t here. The older man was still missing in Edonia, and these two men were just random BSAA Soldiers. As much as his heart wanted one of those men to be Chris, he knew that Chris was not here.

Biting back tears and taking a deep breath, he never stopped in his pursuit. He could just see Ada not too far away. Pushing himself further, Leon sprinted after her. Ada smirked, throwing down a smirk grenade and temporarily slowing him down. She took out her signature grappling hook before grappling away. With a frustrated growl, continued on. Helena was becoming frustrated as well, wondering aloud what Leon saw in her. The blonde smirked, saying that Ada’s behavior was probably why he never went farther than an occasional hook-up before cutting her off completely.

Kicking down another door, they watched as a BSAA soldier chased Ada in another direction. The soldier told his partner to cut Ada off from the other end. The partner gave a sound of confirmation, coming from the opposite side. Leon motioned for Helena to cut off the partner while he pursued the soldier. With a nod, Helena did as she was told.

Carla ran from the soldier behind her, only to be cut-off by shots at her feet and another soldier at her front. Piers Nivans leveled gun with her face, ready to shoot her if necessary. She turned back around, watching as Chris Redfield pushed toward her, gun also leveled with her head. It was only when she looked between the two men did she realize that she was trapped. When it seemed like all hope was lost, Simmons’ little blonde pet snuck up behind Redfield. A smirk graced her lips.

Chris finally had gotten ahold of Ada. He and Piers would bring in the bitch that killed his men, but they weren’t letting her get out of this alive. They only needed her corpse. Just as he was about to fire his shot, someone smashed into his side and knocked into his gun. This bullets hitting the wall next to the Neo-Umbrella Bitch’s head. His unknown assailant knocked his guns out of his hands. With an angered growl, Chris turned on the offender, swinging his fists only to hit open air as the blonde male dipped out of the line of fire. Chris narrowly avoided the kick aimed for his head. Grabbing a hold of the person’s shoulder, the BSAA Captain tried to knee the smaller male repeatedly in the middle, only for the blonde to block every one. Who was this guy?!

With the dim lighting and fast movement, Leon really couldn’t figure out exactly who he was fighting and frankly, he couldn’t really care. Leon threw an elbow before throwing a punch of his own. The person ducked backward before wrapping his arms around his middle, attempting to tackle him to the ground. The DSO Agent grabbed the tactical vest underneath of him and held on, not letting this man take him down. They circle once or twice before the other man grabbed him and held him from behind. Leon threw more elbows before wiggling out of the other’s grasp and changing their positions, now holding the other man instead.

Chris cursed but felt confident as the smaller male struggled to get a firm grip on him. Using his larger frame to his advantage, he hiked the smaller male on to his back, grabbed his wrist and flipped him over his shoulder. He threw the blonde away from him and immediately went for his Beretta. The other man did the same as they both drew their weapons, aiming at each other’s head.

Leon’s eyes widened in shock as the other man’s face was revealed in the light, “Chris?!” he asked, voicing cracking in disbelief.

Chris raised a brow as his mind was assaulted with memories of the blon-no, his name was Leon. He knew this beautiful man. He remembered cooking breakfast with this man every morning. The early morning coffees before they went to work, exchanging small talk and butterfly kisses. The long nights after work where they would start with heavy petting in the living room before moving to the bedroom. The pale skin under his hands, lips, and teeth as he removed Leon’s clothing. The taste of his skin and lips as Chris would thrust into that tight heat. The love he felt every time he gazed into those blue eyes. This man was his lover; Leon S. Kennedy.

His love wasn’t supposed to be here. It was too dangerous. He was supposed to be safe and sound back in their home in America.

“L-Leon?!” Chris hollered in realization, "What are you doing here?"

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?” Leon asked.

“I’m chasing down the bitch who killed my squad in Edonia. The same bitch who caused all of this.” Chris growled, not lowering his weapon.

Leon shook his head, lowering his weapon, “Chris…Babe…lay down your weapon. She’s a key witness and we need her.” He pleaded.

Chris looked at him with disbelief. Was Leon…defending this woman? This murderer? He heard another set of footsteps behind him, watching as Piers raised his weapon at the person behind Chris. Leon explained that Ada was not responsible. That the National Security Advisor. Simmons, was behind all of this and Ada had evidence that could put the man away. Chris shook his head, demanding to know why he would do such a thing. Ada was the leader of Neo-Umbrella and needed to be stopped.

Leon explained that Simmons was working with Neo-Umbrella as well and had been behind the attack in Tall Oaks and was planning something big. Leon had lost seventy thousand people in that attack, including the president. Simmons was pinning it all on Leon and Helena and Ada had evidence that could prove their innocence. Chris then demanded to know why he would pin the incident on Leon. The blonde gulped, eyes cast downward. The reaction made the elder lower his weapon, anger melting into concern.

Before Leon could explain, Piers hollered for Chris, causing the lovers to look backward in Ada’s direction. She threw a flash grenade, temporarily blinding the group. The flash cleared just in time for them all to watch her grapple away. Piers ran after her, causing Helena to do the same. Leon cursed, about to chase after the retreating forms of Helena and Piers. A hand grabbed him by his bicep, yanking him into a strong embrace. A hand tilted his chin until blue eyes were looking into brown pools. Leon’s breath was suddenly caught in his throat.

“What happened, Leon?” Chris asked.

Leon wanted to look away, but couldn’t, “I-Nothing. He has footage that places us at the scene of the crime.” He lied.

“You’re full of shit. What. Happened?”

A sigh escaped him, “He-He tried to rape me.” Chris’s eyes went wide, brown eyes burning like embers as they filled with anger and hatred, “While you were gone…he had been watching me and then took me out. I got drunk and he took me home. He tried to take me on our couch, but I fought him off. He accused me of sleeping with the president and the White House staff. Threatened to have me fired if I reported him.” Leon explained.

“Leon…” Chris whispered, cupping the blonde’s cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped those sad blue eyes.

Leon leaned into the touch, feeling more tear slide down his cheeks. He said that this was all his fault, maybe he should have let Simmons take him. If he had, maybe the man wouldn’t have launched the attack. Instead, now Simmons was angry and was going to pin everything on him. Chris shook his head, kissing the shorter male’s forehead, telling him that none of this was his fault. That giving into Simmons would not have stopped him. Simmons was a monster who needed to be stopped and Chris would do everything in his power to make sure the bastard paid for everything he had done.

“We need Ada. She has the evidence we need.” Leon said.

Chris nodded, pressing a finger to the communication link in his ear. He contacted Piers, asking where he was. Apparently the young man had come to an agreement with Helena, the two choosing to work together to pursue Ada. Chris told him not to kill Wong, due to the fact that she was a witness to a major crime. Piers questioned the order, but Chris told him that that was an order. There was a pause on the other end before Piers told his Captain that he would heed the order, him and Helena already in pursuit.

“Capture, but not kill. Got it.” Piers said.

Chris released the link. Leon looked up at him with wide eyes, “Chris, one of us has to go with them. You go after Ada, and Helena and I will go after Simmons.”

“No. I’m not letting that son of a bitch anywhere near you. Piers and Helena will be fine. Ada’s good, but she’s not that good.” Chris said.

Leon wanted to protest, but his cellphone rang. Pulling away from Chris and pulling out his phone, he quickly answered it when he realized it was Sherry. The blonde agent informed him of where they would be meeting Simmons and that she and Jake were not too far from the spot. Realizing that, he too, was not too far from rendezvous point, Leon told her of his location and that he would meet them there. He didn’t give Sherry a chance to voice her protest before hanging up.

Chris picked up his M4, listening as Leon informed him of where they would be meeting Simmons. The Agent pleaded with Chris to go help Piers and send Helena, but the BSAA Captain refused again. He had abandoned Leon when he needed him the most, he wasn’t going to abandon him again. With a sigh of defeat, the younger male made a comment about his lover being stubborn as hell before loading a full clip into his Wing-Shooters.

The elder raised a brow, “You were aiming that at my head and it wasn’t even loaded? You definitely need my help.” He taunted playfully.

Leon leaned up and kissed the elder on the lips, “I need a lot of things. One of which can wait until we get home.” He said, flashing the elder a grin.

Chris kissed him again, “I would happily fulfill that need over and over again. Until I’ve made up for the six months I’ve been gone.”

Leon chuckled as they kissed one more time before making their way out of the factory.

* * *

Simmons watched the sappy reunion via one of the hidden security cameras within the factory. A look of absolute disgust on his face, watching the feed play out on the screen of his cellphone. How dare that little whore tease him? How dare he kiss Redfield with such passion? Didn’t Leon get it? He belonged to him and only him. A lesson he would soon tame into his Little Lion the second he was in the older male’s clutches.

He put his cellphone away, watching the door to the factory with anticipation. No matter, Leon and Redfield would be out in mere moments. He would inform Redfield of the President’s murder, letting him know and showing him just who was responsible. No doubt he would dump Leon right then and there. If he didn’t, well, Simmons’ Family would have no problem filling Redfield’s body with lead. And Simmons would bask in Leon’s suffering as he watched the life leave Redfield’s eyes. After that, it would be off to America for a life in captivity for his little lion.

Assuming Agent Birkin and Muller didn’t get in the way. He still needed them alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed. My computer kept updating and therefore "took a shit on me". So I will be updating via Microsoft on my phone (with the tiny, eye hurting, close together text) from now on until my computer gets its shit back together.


	3. Chapter 3

Simmons looked down at the blonde, who lay bound and gagged inside of the limousine, swimming in and out of consciousness. His head lolled from side to side as Leon tried to focus on his surroundings, but the cocktail of drugs swimming through his system wouldn’t allow it. Simmons smiled, lightly tapping the agent’s cheek and getting the delayed reaction he had been looking for, the younger moaning out a muffled protest at the touch.

The interception had been easier than anticipated, Redfield losing his temper at the mention of Edonia as well as the interference of J’avo led to their downfall. Muller and Birkin too preoccupied with the BOWs. Leon and Redfield split up during the shoot-out and attack. Agent Kennedy predictably pursued the J’avo attempting to flee with Birkin while Redfield helped Muller fight off the others.

Several members of Simmons’ Family took out J’avo, knocking both Birkin and Kennedy out in the process before taking Leon. A limousine had been waiting for them, tying up Leon and further sedating him before he was thrown into the back with Simmons. They couldn’t have the agent up and running on them.

Leon's vision was blurry and everything was spinning. He heard voices talking, but he they were so distorted it sounded like he was underwater. He tried to move, but found himself tied up, squirming uselessly on a carpeted floor. He whimpered through the gag, hating how little control he had over his body. What was going on? How did he get into this situation? The last thing he remembered was chasing J'avo and attempting to rescue Sherry before men in suits snatched him up.

He felt exposed, noticing that his vest and holsters had been taken from him, leaving him in just his shirt, pants, shoes and gloves. Someone was turning him on to his back, laying uncomfortably on top of his arms and hands, Simmons straddling his legs. A knife caressed his jawline teasingly, making him whimper as it moved downward. It moved, ghosting over his exposed chest. The blade toyed with the skin at his collar bone, but not cutting him, before traveling lower. The cold steel caressed the buttons on his shirt before popping through one, and then another, continuing to cut open his shirt until it fell open. He moaned in protest.

"I can’t wait until we get home, my little Lion. We'll have to get you out of those clothes and into your new ensemble when we get back home."Simmons said, petting the blonde's head fondly.

New ensemble? What the hell was he talking about? And where was home? He made more muffled noises, making Simmons, momentarily removed the gag. Leon demanded to know where the elder was taking him. Derek chuckled, saying that they were going home to the states, where Leon was going to be kept in a cage for the rest of his days. And the best part was, no one was going to be looking for him. Once they made it back and the agent was locked away, rumors would spread of how the blonde died or went missing somewhere in China after a terrorist attack. That a body had never been recovered, so there was no telling what happened to him.

A hand moved up over his abdomen, caressing his skin up between the valley his pectoral muscles before moving to cup his face. Blue eyes forced to look up into hazel orbs, Simmons appreciating the younger man’s beauty before leaning down for a kiss. The blonde protested, eyes blown wide as he realized that this was really happening. Lips clamping shut to deny the elder access to his mouth when a tongue poked and prodded at his mouth.

Fine, he wanted to play? Leon would play. The younger opened his mouth slightly, the tongue making its way in to trace the inside. Teeth wrapped around the wet organ and bit down, making Derek scream. Blood filled Leon and Simmons’ mouths before the elder jerked backward, holding his mouth in pain. Leon spit at him the second he pulled away, bucking up to dislodge the man from his legs. Hands grabbed his throat, slamming his head once or twice onto the floor. Stars danced in his line of sight before those hands tightened around his throat, cutting off his air supply. A choked off gasp escaped Leon, trying to get air into his lungs.

“You’ll pay for that, Leon.” Simmons growled, “I think it’s time for you to go back to sleep. You’ve a very long trip ahead of you. And we’ve quite a few stops to make before then.”

His hands tightened even more around the younger’s throat, drawing more gasps from Leon as darkness bit at the corners of his vision. His face flushed, unable to breathe. He tried to fight it, but unfortunately he succumbed to the oblivious world of unconsciousness in seconds, eyes rolling into the back of his head before he passed out.

Simmons released him, the younger softly gasping in his sleep before his chest rose and fell at a normal rhythm. The NSA pulled the agent up on to the limousine seat next to him, laying him on his right side so he could breathe better. Fingers threaded through soft, but slightly knotted blonde locks, watching the younger sleep peacefully. Even in sleep, Leon was beautiful. If only the older man had gotten a taste of the younger sooner.

“You know, I did contemplate about not going through with the attack that night you and I went out to dinner. I thought, “If this beautiful creature submitted to me tonight, I wouldn’t attack Tall Oaks.” If I went through with it, what if you had gotten hurt? Or infected?” Simmons said.

It was true, the blonde made him contemplate his actions. A sniper would have done just as well as any viral outbreak, mainly because he had been so concerned about Leon’s safety. Hell, he even planned to take Leon from his apartment in the dead of night, before the attack. But he had been so full of rage at the blonde’s rejection, he snapped and pushed the plan through anyway. He just let fate do the work in keeping Leon alive.

Or, maybe he was lying to himself. There was a part of him that hadn’t trust Leon, and was afraid the younger would run back to Adam and tell him what happened. And Simmons didn’t want to risk that, he couldn’t afford to have a little whore ruin his plans. Either way, what’s done is done. He had the blonde in his grasp and it wouldn’t be long until they would be back home. The attacks and the assassination of the President would be pinned on Leon, even after rumors of his “death” circulated, and Helena Harper. Or, if Plan B hatched in time, Leon would admit to the attacks himself on national television. Derek would play his part as well, demanding to know why they would do such a thing.

Either way, the real Leon would be his forever and Simmons would literally get away with murder.

* * *

Chris and Jake gunned down the last of J’avo and saved Sherry, but Leon was nowhere to be found. The BSAA Captain was panicking, calling out to his love, but Leon didn’t answer. He turned to Sherry, demanding to know where Leon went, but she shook her head. She had been knocked unconscious during the attack, so she didn’t know where Leon was nor did she know what happened to him. She was just as upset as Chris was.

As if his mood couldn’t get any worse, Piers and Helena called back to tell him that they had lost Ada. Apparently, she had jumped into a plane and escaped. Before that, she informed them of another “mood-brightening” plan. There were apparently plans for an attack in China similar to that in Tall Oaks. The Captain thought his day just kept getting better and better. Leon was missing, Ada had gotten away, and now they had to worry about another attack. Perfect.

Currently, him and Jake were overturning bodies of J’avo, searching for Leon’s body amongst the carnage. There was so much blood that Chris was actually afraid that Leon had been killed in the attack. He sent a transmission to Helena and Piers to be on the look out for the DSO Agent on their way back to the group. Helena had demanded to know what happened to her partner, Chris explaining everything. The brunette insisted that Leon wasn’t dead and he hadn’t run off. He really cared about Sherry and wouldn’t just leave her. He was also too good a fighter to die so easily.

Another horrifying thought hit Chris: what if Leon had been taken? What if during the attack and after they had been separated, Simmons grabbed Leon? Jake overturned the last body, informing Chris that it was some guy in a suit. With a raised brow, Chris went over to inspect the body. It was indeed a man in a suit, not like the J’avo laying about around him. It looked like one of Simmons’ men, which meant that they had been involved in the attack as well.

“You’re not going to find a body, because Leon’s not here.” A voice called out.

Looking up at the familiar and haunting voice, Chris saw one Ada Wong standing on top of a shipment container above them. And it looked like she made a costume change while she was at it. With a growl, Chris raised his weapon up at the bitch who killed his men. She merely rolled her eyes at him, wondering what got his panties in a twist, before reassuring him that they were on the same side, for now. She jumped off the container landing next to them.

She was immediately shoved up against said container, a berretta pressed against her forehead.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t blow your brains out.” Chris growled.

“Because I know where Leon is and where Simmons is taking him. I also know what Simmons is planning." She ground out through gritted teeth.

…That was a pretty good reason. Or two. Although hesitant, Chris moved the gun down to her chest, demanding that she talk. With another roll of her eyes, she informed them that Carla Radames, the bitch in the red scarf and blue dress, had leaked information about Simmons and his plans for Leon during a conversation on the phone. Carla had pretended to be Simmons all night while on the phone with her. Ada had known it wasn’t really Simmons she had been talking to because it sounded too obvious to really be him. Plus, the NSA was always tight lipped whereas the fake on the phone was bragging left and right.

She also knew of Simmons’ weird…infatuation with Leon. This one on the phone sounded angry and hateful the one or two times they mentioned the agent’s name. They said it with so much jealously that it didn’t make sense for it to be the real Derek C. Simmons. He was hopelessly in love with Leon. So much so that he had Neo-Umbrella making a clone of the Agent as they speak. Chris gave her an odd look, but she told him not to ask. She had a pretty good idea of what Simmons made the clone for and frankly, her brain was still vomiting.

“He plans to take the real Leon back to the US with him after this is all over. No doubt he’ll leave the clone behind to either take the fall, or to leave you a corpse so you’ll think Leon is dead.” Ada said, “Luckily, Simmons has to make a quick stop to his penthouse here in China to retrieve the clone. It hasn’t hatched yet, so we need to hurry.”

Chris gave her a look of uncertainty. He didn’t trust her, but he didn’t really have any other options at this point, “Alright. But after this, I’m taking you in.” he said.

Ada raised a brow as they walked, “For what?” she asked.

“You know what.” Chris snapped, “For Edonia. For killing my men.”

Ada rolled her eyes, asking if he had been listening at all the entire time she spoke. The one who did it was a clone of her named Carla Radames. Ada had never even been to Edonia in the last year. She also informed him that she had enough people on her ass and she didn’t need to add the BSAA to that list either. Plus, she had evidence to prove Leon and Helena’s innocence, which would be useless if they didn’t hurry up and stop Simmons.

Chris sighed, asking Ada where they were supposed to go so he could tell Helena and Piers where to meet them. She told him to tell them that “Rapunzel” was being kept in a penthouse across town. With another sigh, he asked the duo if they heard all that. Helena said “Yup” but Piers said he didn’t hear shit. With a sigh of her own, mostly out of annoyance, Sherry took out her PDA and sent Helena and Piers information about where they were headed. Jake told Piers to clean out his god damn ears and Ada rolled her eyes again.

“They’ll be halfway to America at this rate.” She muttered under her breath, "Please tell me back-up is on the way." 

“Helena and Piers are back-up.” Jake said.

“…Great...so, when should I call the plane to take us back to the US and rescue Leon from there?”

“…Don’t make me shoot you.” Chris said.

* * *

Chains were the first things Leon heard as he shifted in the chair upon waking. He slowly opened his eyes, a groan leaving him as a headache rocked his skull. Looking down at his surroundings, he noticed he was in a nicely kept living room, chained to a chair. There were very large, floor to ceiling windows lining two out of the four walls, giving him a view of the city just outside. It looked to be about your standard penthouse living room. He had to guess, they were in the center of the city.

He could hear Simmons angrily talking to someone behind him. Judging by the lack of conversation from another person, the elder was on the phone. He heard something about a “Clone” and planes, as well as Tall Oaks. Leon looked around, noticing that the hair that hung in his eyes was no longer blonde, but a very dark brown instead. Simmons had dyed his hair? Why? He got his answer when he looked over at the couch and nearly screamed.

On the couch, wearing a blue dress shirt, dress pants and shoes as well as HIS vest and holsters, was an exact replica of himself. Blonde hair, blue eyes and all. The clone reclined in its seat, legs crossed as it drummed its glove covered hands on the back of the sofa, nonchalantly staring out the window. Leon looked down at himself, noticing that he was now wearing a white dress shirt in place of his ruined blue one. A muffled curse left the gagged brunette’s throat as he struggled in the chair. The sound of the chains drew the clone’s attention.

“Look who finally decided to join the world of the living.” The clone said, Leon hearing his own voice coming from its throat. Jesus, it sounded just like him! “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” It approached him, tapping his cheek.

Leon tried to lean away, eyes still wide with confusion and shock. It laughed at him, saying something “Attack of the Clones” or something similar to that. It thought that Simmons had accidentally killed him, and how very sad it would have been if Leon died. Derek’s plan would be ruined if that had happened. Who would be there to warm the NSA’s bed if the now brunette had died? The clone ruffled his hair, apologizing for that, but it was the only way to tell them apart.

“But don’t worry, after this, it’ll all grow out and you’ll be a blonde again in no time. I’ll take your place and pin this whole situation on Helena and Ada. And then I’ll keep Chrissy company. It’ll be like you never even left. While I’m in DC, you’ll be keeping Simmons happy. Everybody wins. How does that sound?” The clone said.

Leon screamed out more muffled protests, struggling in the chair, causing his wrists to be rubbed raw. The clone told him to calm down before he hurt himself. No, no, no, this wasn’t happening! Simmons hung up the phone, coming to the clone’s side, wrapping an arm around its waist as he tilted its chin up to look into its eyes. The clone looked up at him lovingly. Simmons smiled, before turning back to look at the real Leon.

“Incredible, isn’t it? Looks, walks, and talks just like you. The only difference is that its not you. Its loyal to me and will do anything I tell it to.” Simmons said, releasing its chin, “I know what you’re thinking: why not take the clone then? Why not let you go free? Because I’m a selfish man and would rather have the real thing. Besides, someone has to keep everyone else off of my trail and he’s just the man to do the job.”

A member of Simmons’ family informed Derek that there were sightings of the real Ada Wong and a group of survivors making their way downtown. Captain Chris Redfield of the BSAA, Agent Sherry Birkin, and Jake Muller were amongst them, as well as Helena Harper and an unknown BSAA Soldier. Simmons smirked releasing the clone and informing everyone that it was show time. But first, Leon and the clone had to be roughed up a bit in order to put on a convincing performance. Leon was released from the chains, only to be thrown on to the floor. A foot kicked him in the stomach.

“Don’t rough the real Leon up too bad, we don’t want Captain Redfield making the wrong decision.” Simmons said.


	4. Chapter 4

Leon laid in a broken heap on the floor, holding his middle in pain as he curled into a fetal position. There were probably bruises, big and small, all over his body. There was also no doubt that he probably had a broken bone or two. He coughed, another moan of pain escaping him as he did so. The clone looked no better, beaten just as badly as he had been. Simmons and his men had been had it for a bit, beating them both, most likely to confuse his friends.

Though he had a feeling that would not be a problem. One of the men had brought in another blue dress shirt, a tactical vest and holsters and gloves for the now brunette. Minus the brown hair, that sadly would not look so different from the dirty blonde clone once they stepped outside, there was no telling them apart. The NSA probably had a plan for that as well.

“You won’t…get away with this.” Leon said to Simmons, who knelt down next to him, grabbing at soft locks, “He’ll recognize me with just a look.”

The elder chuckled, petting brown hair, “I highly doubt that. Besides, last I heard, your precious Captain Redfield had a nasty case of amnesia, correct?” he asked.

Leon glared at the other, resting his head back down on the plush carpeted floor. Simmons hummed in confirmation, lightly patting Leon’s cheek before allowing two of the men to undress and redress the agent in the proper clothing. The brunette was hoisted to his feet, hands bound behind his back with rope. He looked over, watching the men handcuff the clone. So, that’s how Simmons knew which was which. The finishing touch was the leather gags fastened between their teeth and behind their heads.

“Because both of you are just going to insist that you’re the real Leon anyway, there’s no point in letting you speak. Guess we’ll just have to rely on Chris’ memory and problem solving skills.” Simmons’ said.

Leon growled through the gag as they were dragged to the elevator. He just hoped he wasn’t wrong about Chris being able to recognize him.

* * *

 

 “There, up ahead.” Ada said, leading the group to one of the taller buildings in China.

“Really? Couldn’t tell by the dozens of black SUVs out front and the fact that there is still a helicopter on the roof.” Jake snipped, earning another gentle nudge in the side curtesy of Sherry’s elbow.

Ada ignored the red-head, leading the group closer until advising that they take cover, noticing armed guards standing watch right outside the front entrance. A couple hand gestures told everyone to stay alert and keep their weapons armed and ready to go. Chris glared at her, not appreciating her telling him what to do. Though he guessed he should be grateful to her for helping them locate Leon. A thought went through his mind; if she knew what Simmons intended to do with Leon, why hadn’t she intervened sooner?

More men in suits suddenly piled out of the building, Helena hissing Simmons’ name when she saw him. Chris’ eyes widened in shock when he saw what the man had brought out with him. Were there…TWO Leons? The BSAA Captain shook his head in confusion, doing a double take to make doubly sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. Sure enough, there, in the grasps of Simmons’ men, were two Leons. One, looked like a brunette while the other had a blonde hue to his hair. That one had to be Leon, Leon was a natural blonde.

Then again…his eyes shifted back to the brunette. What if…Simmons was playing a trick and the real Leon had been tampered with? To fuck with them? He looked between the two. It wasn’t like he could ask who was who. Even if they were not gagged, they would try to convince their friends that the other was a clone.

“Shit! There are two of them?!” Piers cursed.

Chris did not respond as Simmons stood there, the brunette to his right and the blonde to his left, waiting patiently for them to arrive it seemed. Looking between them once more, the BSAA Captain sighed, demanding to know what kind of game this was. Simmons smiled, telling Chris that he was glad the man had asked. Today, they were going to test how well Chris knew Leon, or rather remembered how the agent looked.

“Because I know you’re still feeling a tad forgetful,” Simmons said, “though, our dear agent here…whichever one he is, assured me that you could recognize him with just a look. Guess him right, and I’ll kill the fake to see if you were right.” 

Teeth clenched together in frustration as Chris looked between the two. Fuck, they looked so damn similar, with the exception of their hair color. Though for some reason, the brunette looked more appealing than the blonde. Both had been beaten to make it even more difficult, Simmons knowing damn right well that Leon had probably been through Hell this entire night. With a sigh, he quietly turned to Helena, asking if there had been any distinguishable injuries Leon may have obtained during the night.

“I’m not sure…we both obtained some nasty bruises, cuts, and injuries…wait…that thing at the ship yard!” She remembered, smacking Jake lightly on the shoulder, looking to him and Sherry, “I have some bruises from when that thing grabbed me.” She said, showing her arms, which looked to have thee brown striped bruises along them, “Leon had been grabbed too.”

Sherry nodded, and Jake confirmed that, lifting his shirt to show Chris the similar “stripes” he had obtained around his abdominal area from Ustanak as well. With a nod, Chris turned back to Simmons, asking if he could get a closer look at the two. Derek raised a brow, but nodded. After dropping his M4 and raising his hands, Chris announced that he was coming and was unarmed. A lie, he knew, knowing damn right well he had his Beretta still strapped to his thigh.

Leon became hopeful as Chris neared, eyes lighting up as the man he loved approached them. The BSAA Captain asked the guards to unzip the vests on both agents and to unbutton their shirts. Simmons rolling his eyes at the request, but commanding his men to indulge the raven-haired male anyway. The now brunette blushed and tried not to squirm as the men exposed him. The clone struggled, making muffled sounds of disbelief as he was stripped as well.

Brown eyes looked over both lithe forms, trying to see past the bruises and lacerations for the distinguishable “stripes” Sherry, Jake, and Helena also had. Something seemed off about both as they both seemed to have almost the exact same bruises. The blonde had terribly colored marks littering his torso, blue eyes begging Chris to help him. But so did the brunette, but the brunette was calm and collected. Chris felt strangely attracted to the brown-haired Leon, even though the blonde looked exactly like Leon had.

And then he saw it, fingers reaching out to touch the one mark that was unmistakable on his right shoulder. Simmons scolded Chris, telling him “No touching,” but Chris simply ignored him, gently touching the scarred flesh from a bullet wound all those years ago. When Leon had helped Sherry and Claire. A mark the blonde did not have.

Chris looked into the brunette’s eyes, “This one. This one is the real one.” He simply said.

Simmons simply hummed in response, raising his gun. Without another word, he shot the blonde Leon in the back of the skull. The clone’s head exploded into a bloody mess before falling forward on to its knees as it combusted into flames. The agent and the BSAA Soldier watched in horror as it first melted and then hardened and turned into a chrysalis of some sort. The same pods they had the displeasure of constantly finding throughout their terrible adventures. 

Simmons tsked, “What a waste…I guess my plans are foiled.” He said in a bored tone.

Chris reached for Leon, before being shot point blank in the chest. Leon cried through the gag as the close ranged shot knocked Chris backward, unable to tell if the elder himself had been shot or his vest. Either way, the elder was in pain. Simmons fired more shots toward Leon’s friends and allies, watching as a bullet pierced Ada’s shoulder and a bullet his Sherry’s leg. The rest managed to duck or dive out of the way before they could be shot.

A grunt escaped Chris as his held his pained chest, his vest saving him, but he found himself momentarily winded and hurt, “You said…if I guessed right…”

“Oh, I never said anything about giving you the real Leon.” Simmons replied, “I just said I would shoot one to see if you were right. Congratulations. Here’s your prize.”

Brown eyes widened in horror as the pod that was formerly a Leon clone began cracking open, steam flowing from the top as an enormous slimy creature emerged from it. Leon watched as he immediately recognized the hideous beast emerging from its cocoon. The clone mutated into the large creature that had attacked the bus back in Tall Oaks. The fat, ugly one he and Helena had the displeasure of fighting over and over again throughout the night.

As the creature rose to full form, it let out a horrifying roar. Chris rolled out of the way to avoid being stomped on. Simmons said something to a device in his ear, something about Operation “Raccoon Revisited”. The hideous creature charged at the group, allowing Simmons and his men and Leon to escape back into the building. They quickly moved to the elevator, heading up to the helicopter awaiting on the roof.

 Leon managed to struggle enough to get the gag off of his mouth, kicking up and at his captors. It only ended when he was shoved up against the wall by the largest guard, a hand at his throat, “What’s the…point in all…this?!” the brunette asks.

Simmons chuckled, watching the numbers above the doors as they went up and the elevator ascended to their location, “I gave you a chance to see your precious Chris and your friends one last time before we went home. Sure, I had to scrap my plan of using the clone, but I only used it because it was better than leaving it around and to be wasted that way. And it turned out to be useful in the end, surprisingly. The perfect distraction.” He said, “And if they manage to be him, there’s the matter of the inevitable BOWs, that will soon shuffle around and wander the streets.”

Leon’s eyes widened in realization, “You plan to do here what you did in Tall Oaks…why?” he asked.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you. Besides, all of this is no longer your concern. You will be moved to your new home where you will stay for the rest of your days.” Simmons said with a dark chuckle.

Like hell he was. Leon kicked out, knocking a bodyguard backward and hearing the satisfying sound of the man’s head hitting the hard metal siding of the elevator before collapsing with a pained groan. The man next to him tried to grab him from behind to get a better grip on him, only for Leon to smash the back of his skull against the man’s face. There was the crunch of bones as the agent broke the man’s nose. Another hard kick to a guard’s knee send the last bodyguard down to the ground, knocking him out with a hard booted foot. Leon sat on the ground, tucking his legs under himself and walking them backward until his tied hands went from behind him to in front of him.

Derek watched in amusement as his fierce little lion lashed out and attacked the guards. Leon searched each guard for a knife or something to free his hands. When he couldn’t find one, he tried to slip his hands from the rope. After some twisting and pulling, Leon managed to loosen the ropes enough to slip his hands from them. He quickly grabbed a gun off of the closest guard, holding Simmons at gunpoint.

The elder held his hands out, head slightly tilted back, “Go ahead, shoot me, but you’ll never get the answers or evidence you need. Then again, I wouldn’t tell you, unless you do as I say.”

Blue eyes glared hatefully at the man, itching to pull the trigger, “I don’t care why you did it. You're a monster. Ada has the evidence we need to put you away.”

“Maybe, but she doesn’t have the codes to stop what’s coming.” Derek responded with a smirk. 

The gun faltered slightly, Leon looking over with a confused look. He asked what the elder was planning. Simmons asked Leon about Tall Oaks. He then told the younger to imagine that, but on a much larger scale. Noticing the younger’s eyes widened in shock and horror, Simmons smirked, saying that he also had a much larger surprise in store as well in an underwater oil field. A creature worthy of the gods and could devastate the world after being released into the ocean.

“But, I am a man who can be persuaded. Give in to me, and maybe I will withhold the attack. Like I said, I considered not attacking Tall Oaks, had you simply submitted to me. Here’s your chance to make things right.” Simmons said, “Sacrifice yourself and save millions of lives...or continue on with your pointless path of justice only for the world to suffer more causalities.”

Leon kept the gun leveled with the NSA’s head, “I will not play martyr and make a deal with a man who killed my best friend and tried to kill the people I love and care about. I don’t trust you, Simmons. And assuming I even believe you; how do I know you will even keep your end of the bargain?”

The elder cocked a brow and chuckled darkly, “So, you’d rather play the part of the Angel of Death?” he asked, “You’re both intelligent and foolish, Leon. But I guess you have a point, you really don’t know if you can trust me. You can shoot me and then never know. But, pray tell what you would do if you do end up shooting me? I have men waiting for us on the roof, who would gladly open fire and kill you instantly.”

Leon was stuck between a rock and a hard place. What if this ended up with Leon agreeing and then one of Simmons’ people launching the attack anyway? Chris and the others were still in China, and there were millions of people in China, if not over a billion. He didn’t want millions of BOWs wandering the streets. Over seventy thousand people had already died because of this man…but the agent didn’t trust a word the NSA said. 

For once, the agent didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Leon do?


	5. Chapter 5

Simmons merely chuckled as Leon kept his gun trained on him. The agent “surrendered” but only on the grounds that Simmons kept his word. Of course, the NSA was all too happy to indulge Leon in his simple request. He even allowed his feisty Lion to feel like he had control of the situation, even though the second they got to the roof, Leon was going to have to surrender his weapon. Leon stood behind him, glaring at the elder, the cold muzzle of the gun against the nape of his neck. Simmons even held his hands up in mock surrender.

“You are absolutely adorable when you’re angry, by the way.” Simmons sneered, watching the numbers above the elevator doors as they ascended to their level.

“Call off whatever attack you have planned. Now.” Leon simply replied.

“Do you promise to be a good boy if I do?” Simmons asked in a mocking tone.

Leon pressed the gun harder against the elder’s neck, making Derek laugh once more. They both watched the world outside of the glass elevator, the agent vaguely seeing explosions in the distance and cringing internally. No more senseless deaths, not after he turn himself in. Though he knew trusting this snake would be a huge mistake, if there was even just the slightest chance of saving and sparing lives…Leon was willing to take it. Whatever it took to make that happen.

The door to the elevator ringed, meaning they had reached their destination. The doors slid open, dozens of men in suits had their weapons trained on the agent. Simmons freely walked toward the helicopter, reminding Leon to keep his word about being a good boy. The elder then told the nearest guard to disarm the agent.

The brunette held on to his weapon, but the guard easily pulled it from his hands. Another came over with handcuffs, cuffing the agent’s hands behind his back before pushing him toward the chopper. He was grabbed by the arm, practically dragged over to the helicopter before being seated next to Simmons.

“Now, was that so bad, Leon?” the man asked, caressing his cheek, “Behave for the rest of the trip.”

* * *

Chris looked at the dissolving mess that was the clone turned BOW, watching as it melted away like the others. He turned toward the group, making sure everyone else was alright. They heard the unmistakable sound of a helicopter, heads turning upward and watching as it flew overheard toward the direction of the Chinese Airport.

“That’s Simmons’ chopper.” Ada pointed out, “…He’s headed toward the airport.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Jake asked angrily, “Who the hell is this guy and what does he want with Leon? Does he have antibodies too?”

Helena shook her head, “No…Simmons is obsessed with him. I don’t know why and Leon wouldn’t say.”

“He tried to rape him.” Chris said aloud, making everyone go quiet, “He had some sick infatuation with him.”

“And knowing both Simmons and Leon,” Ada added, “Simmons probably threatened to use whatever weapon he had and Leon most likely sacrificed himself in order to stop it.”

Piers scoffed and shook his head, “I’ll contact HQ.”

* * *

Leon looked out the window, watching the runway pass underneath of them as the plane took off from the airport. The further they went, the more the agent’s heart sank into his stomach. He felt sick, but deep down, he knew he was doing the right thing. No more senseless death, no more Raccoon Cities…if only for a little while at least. Sherry, Helena, Chris…they were all safe.

“Enjoying the view, dear?” Simmons sneered, sitting across from him, a drink in hand, “Don’t worry, we’ll be home in no time. You can confess your sins and then retire to your forever home.”

The agent turned his attention to the elder, “What sins?”

Simmons chuckled and smirked at him, “How you shot our dear friend Adam, and helped Agent Harper breach the president’s security so you could assassinate him. You were so tired of being used…never allowed to have a choice…so, you finally snapped.”

The younger man gave an incredulous look. There was no way anyone would believe that. Before he could argue, he saw a missile go flying past the jet, blue eyes following it as it headed toward Tatchi. What…eyes widened in shock as there was an explosion, the city below engulfed in a billowing blue gas. It spread out in the middle of the city, spreading further to the city’s limits. Leon felt his heart thudding loud like thunder in his ears, the world suddenly moving in slow motion.

“No…” Leon whispered, pressing himself up against the window, the jet ascending higher as the city became smaller, “No, I kept my word…I cooperated…you promised!”

Simmons looked toward the window with disinterest, “Oh? She launched the missile anyway. What a shame.”

 More blue smoke engulfed the city, making it a city of monsters, “You promised!” Leon hollered, two guards keeping him in place by holding his shoulders, “I fucking surrendered and you…you blew it up anyway?!”

The older man chuckled, “I did keep my promise.” He said, sipping his drink, “I can’t promise that my associate, Carla would have done the same. She tends to do her own thing.”

Leon was raving mad, “Let go of me! You son of a bitch! You promised!” he hollered, foot kicking the table over, “You fucking son of a bitch!”

Simmons scoffed, removing his now stained suit jacket, wiping at the champagne stain with a napkin. The NSA scolded Leon like one would a child, telling Leon that HE promised to be a good boy, but now was going back on his word. He commanded the men to take Leon down to where they kept the luggage and extra alcohol. “Time-Out” until the agent learned how to behave himself.

They dragged the kicking and screaming brunette to the hold, blue eyes filled with tears as they handcuffed him to a pole of sizable girth. One guard sat in a seat in front of him, a gun strapped to his leg as he picked up a magazine. The other went back to report to Simmons.

Leon kicked at a suitcase in frustration, crying tears of frustration as he thought back to the catastrophe now happening in Tatchi. Helena, Sherry, Jake, Ada, Piers, Chris…they were all neck deep in monsters…or worse. They had become them. He laid his forehead against the pole, vicious pulling at the cuffs.

He cooperated…and in the end, he still failed. He remember what Simmons had called him back at the hotel while his men had beaten him senseless. He was the Angel of Death. Even when he tried to do right, people died. Especially those closest to him. Gone. They were all gone. A dark chuckle left him at a thought he had. Maybe he would get lucky and Simmons would die too, since the man was so hell-bent on getting close to him.

* * *

“Get in! Hurry!” Chris commanded, urging everyone into the armored BSAA Truck as the missile soared through the air and touched down.

Blue smoke consumed the streets, Chris just barely getting into the truck as the fog enveloped the streets. They watched through the windows as dozens of people were swept up into the thick fog, choking on the gas. Chris looked around the truck, making sure everyone was alright. Jake and Sherry gave thumbs up, Helena nodded, Piers gave a “Yes, sir” and Ada simply replied with “For now”.

“What the hell is that shit?” Jake asked, unable to see through the mist, “And where the hell did it come from?”

“It’s the same gas that Simmons used during the Tall Oaks attack.” Ada informed, watching as the people on the streets rose, faces mutating and decaying slowly as they turned into BOWs, “You better hurry it up and get this hunk of junk going or we’re going to be dinner.”

Chris felt around, feeling the keys already in the ignition as it revved the starter experimentally. The truck wasn’t starting, stalling. The now undead civilians shuffled toward their vehicle, arms stretched out in front of them and making god awful guttural noises. Bioluminescent eyes were trained on the humans as the undead shuffled closer. Helena whacked at Chris’ seat, her, Jake, and Sherry urging the BSAA Captain to start the truck.

“I’m trying!” Chris hollered, trying time and time again, the engine refusing to start.

Several BOWs ran toward the truck, beating decaying fists against the metal and windows. Another jumped at the truck, throwing itself at the windshield. Ada told Chris to move, climbing over the seats and getting down to the wiring. She ripped the panel open and fiddled with the wires. She asked for the man’s tactical knife so she could strip at the plastic protecting the wires. He handed it to her, telling her which wires to look for. She found the two she was looking for, stripping away the protective layer and proceeding to hotwire the vehicle.

“Hurry!” Sherry urged, a zombie smashing its head against the window and making a small crack in the glass.

“Now!” Ada hollered, the wires sparking in her grasp.

Chris revved the ignition, the engine coming to life, “Hold on!”

Practically stomping his foot down on the gas, he managed to get the truck out of the horde that surrounded them, running over several undead in the process. He looked down at Ada, offering a hand to help her get off of the floor. She took it, sitting upright between him and Piers. Chris pat her on the shoulder.

“Good work.” He commended.

The spy nodded, “Thanks. Now, let’s go stop Simmons and Carla.”

The others gave her a skeptic look, causing her to explain who Carla was. As she did, even showing them evidence on the communicator, it became clear to Chris that Ada had been telling the truth. That it had not been her behind the attacks in Edonia or now China. Jake and Sherry had even vouched for her, explaining that Carla and her men had been experimenting on them, using Jake’s blood to make the virus stronger.

Piers questioned how that would make the virus stronger. Sherry explained that the cure for this mess was in Jake’s body. That he had the C-Virus antibodies. Though, she did not disclose how this had been possible, looking especially at Chris.

The BSAA Captain raised a brow, “Sherry...what’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?”

The blonde bit her lip, but shook her head, “It’s…it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just focus on saving Leon.”

The raven-haired male did not look convinced but decided against pressing the issue. Changing the subject, Ada used the cube to guide them to the airport.

* * *

Leon must have fallen asleep, because he had been woken up by the sound of a gunshot, the bullet hitting the wall behind him.

The guard had held his neck, having been shot with a dart. Blue eyes widened in shock, the agent sitting up in attention as the man fell over. Leon looked from the guard to the assailant, “Ada” standing over him, a hand on her hip and a dart gun at her side. He then looked down at the guard, who had combusted into flames, but did not cocoon like the previous BOWs he had seen. Ada sat in the guard’s seat, watching as the man’s skin ripped open and broke apart, limbs contorting at odd angles and flailing around.

The brunette made a face of disgust as the guard’s body turned into that of a spider, his upper torso still intact. The creature turned to Ada, who caressed it’s cheek and placed a syringe in its hand. With a cant of her head, she told him to go give “this gift” to their lovely pilot. The creature nodded, leaping up on to the ceiling and into the vents of the plane, making its way to the cockpit. Leon looked up at the woman in confusion and fear.

“Ada, tell me what the hell is going on!” he demanded, “What are you planning?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, leaning forward in her seat and snagging him by the chin. Brown eyes examined him, turning his head to admire the agent’s sharp features.

“What makes you so special?” she wondered aloud, “Why did I waste a perfectly good experiment, in order to make a copy of you? You’re nothing to look at. About average, if I’m being honest.”

She released his face, but pushed him backward with a booted foot, the painfully sharp heel digging into the tender flesh of his exposed chest. Leon grunted in discomfort, looking up at the strange woman. Experiments. Injecting the guard with a sample of the C-Virus. This definitely was not Ada. He had known Ada for a long time, and this imposter was not her.

“Who the hell are you?” Leon snarled, “What do you want?”

She smirked at him, digging her heel into his chest, “From you? Nothing.” She admitted, removing her foot from his chest, “Simmons on the other hand…well, let’s just say, you were very lucky.”

It was Leon’s turn to narrow his eyes at her. She explained that she contemplated injecting the brunette with the C-Virus and allowing Leon to attack Simmons for her. But that would have been a waste. Besides, she had other plans for Leon. She instead injected the guard, and gave the last dose to the J’avo to give to the pilot. The pilot would then be forced to land the plane, stranding them in Italy, where Simmons and his family originated.

“How do you know the pilot would do as you planned? What’s in Italy?” Leon asked.

“Simmons’ Summer home, in Tuscany. The Family owns a villa and a small village near that area. That’s where the lab is.” Ada explained, “As for the pilot, I can be very persuasive. Just as I am going to be very persuasive with you.”

The imposter got out of her seat, and straddled his hips, sitting in his lap. Leon leaned away, furrowing his brows at her. She gave him an ultimatum; he was going to be the one to steal the files and a sample of the pet project Simmons was working on. In return, she would help him escape.

He didn’t believe her, “Why don’t you retrieve it yourself?”

She chuckled, “He doesn’t trust me. He changed all the passcodes and destroyed my Haos. He’s trying to play it off like he has no idea what happened, but he does. He destroyed my life and my research, so, I’m going to sabotage his greatest work.”

“And why help me?” Leon asked, “He’s just going to toss me in a cage.”

“Which will be in the “Summer Cottage” just above the lab.” She pointed out, standing up, “He plans to keep you in the cottage behind the house. If you’re as smart as he claims you are, you should be able to find a way into the lab with no problem.”

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“Ada” smiled, the pilot making an announcement about an emergency landing in Tuscany, “You don’t, but what other options do you have?”

* * *

 The woman, Carla, not Ada, had made her escape just as Simmons and his men came down to retrieve him. They questioned Leon about the whereabouts of the guard that was supposed to be watching him, but the agent simply shrugged, suggesting that he left without saying a word of where he was going.

They seemed skeptical of him, but considering the cuffs were still fastened and held firm, it did not seem possible that Leon himself had done something. Simmons waved it off, saying something along the lines of “firing the guard later” before commanding the two current guards to release Leon from his cuffs.

“Maybe he had to take a leak?” Leon suggested, “Little harsh to fire a guy for doing his business, don’t you think?”

Simmons merely gave him a look before having the men put a bag over his head and to take him to the car. The National Security Advisor commanded that they take Leon to the Summer Cottage and make sure that he was cleaned up and dressed. Derek had to go to a meeting down town to discuss Carla’s future with The Family, so the men had to keep his little lion occupied and well fed until his return.

“His bedroom will be in the attic. You can’t possibly miss it. I had it decorated for when he was supposed to join me. But now, he’ll have no choice.”

“I hope it’s got hot water and warm towels.” Was Leon’s muffled response, “Cold water is killer on my aching body.”

Nonetheless, the water was not very hot when they cleaned him. Outside…with a hose. Sure, he was going to be cleaned up thoroughly inside, but they first stopped inside of a simulated “Biohazard Removal” area where they were sanitized and then hosed down. Well, Leon had been hosed down, everyone else looked nice and dry and warm. He felt like a drowned rat, trembling as he stood in his soaking wet clothes. It had been evident by Derek’s smile and the way that he “kindly” draped his jacket over Leon’s shoulders, that this had been payback for his behavior on the plane.

He had been taken to the Summer Cottage while Simmons took a separate limousine to “Town Hall”. There had been servants there to greet them, several maids leading Leon and the men into the cottage. It did not look like a place to house and underground lab…then again, none of them ever looked suspicious. That was the point, right? To hide in plain sight?

The servants spoke in fluid Italian, Leon catching and understanding a few words, curtesy of his grandparents on his mom’s side. Well, from the few times they had wanted their company. It had been mostly him and his mom, her parents not too fond of his dad. Mainly because he was a cop and not some rich lawyer or doctor like they had wanted for their daughter.

Guess disappointment and failure ran through the family.

They had to release him from his cuffs completely in order to strip him out of his clothes. He heard them talk of a bath, leading him up the steps and to the Master Bathroom. He blushed and protested as they tried to undress him along the way. A guard intervened, telling the servants, in their native tongue, that Leon would undress himself. The guard told the agent this in English, but then threatened to beat the brunette senseless if he tried any funny business.

The agent was pushed inside of the steamy marbled room, the tub filled with steaming water and bubbles, a maid bowing to him briefly before making her exit. He heard the lock click into place, the guard telling him he had one hour. The first thing the brunette did was go to the windows, cursing when he saw that they were barred shut. He even opened the windows themselves to test how strong they were. They didn’t even shake in the slightest.

Leon then went around the room and pressed against the walls, pressing and feeling for any type of clue or secret door or anything. He even tried to move the enormous floor to ceiling mirrors, but they were seemingly bolted in place. He huffed, looking up at the ornate ceiling. There were paintings, very wide and empty looking though. It all just looked like fields of meadows and trees. The borders of the painted ceiling were comprised of serpents, carved out of smooth green stone.

With a sigh of defeat, Leon stepped out of his boots and began unbuttoning his shirt. They must have taken his gloves and vest and all that jazz when he dozed off on the plane. Not that it mattered now anyway. Another sigh left him as he finally divested himself of his clothes before settling in the tub. He relaxed, laying back against the side, leaning his head back. Blue eyes looked up at the ugly painted ceiling, but he did not actually focus on the décor.

No, his mind drifted off, wandering if Chris and the others were still alive. They had to have been. They had survived worse. Well, Chris, Ada, and Sherry. He did not know about the others, but they were proving to be just as brave and courageous. They had to be alive, he just knew it.

But apart of him quietly wondered if that were true, doubting their confidence. What if…what if they had escaped the fog…but not the monsters it created? There had to be millions of people in that city. Even if they escaped the blue gas…they could only go so far from the beasts. And god only knew how much ammo they had or if they had a means to escape. Chris survived death multiple times…but what if this time…he…? The brunette shook his head, burying his face into his hands.

“Stop it, Kennedy.” He whispered to himself, “Stop it…”

They were okay. Chris was alive. They would get through this…

…right?

**Author's Note:**

> Leon is not sleeping with anyone in the White House, just Simmons overthinking and obsessing over the blonde. Leon is sleeping with/dating Chris Redfield though (in this).
> 
> Should I make this a multiple chaptered story?


End file.
